


The one with the WWI memorial

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [25]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Episode 8, Episode Tag, F/M, Season/Series 05, mention of William Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:His eyes sought the comfort of her face as the last verse of the poem rumbled from his chest. Even as she dabbed at teary eyes, he thought her the most beautiful creature. He knew she cried over young William on this day of remembrance and would have liked nothing more than to gather her in his arms to comfort her. The sun dappled through the trees, setting off red and silver sparks in the hair peeking from under her hat. A tilt of her head brought his gaze to rest in hers





	The one with the WWI memorial

She smiles reassuringly, just a little nod and a curve of the lips, eyes still glistening but focused. He thinks, despite what all those poets say about women being fragile and in need of protection, she's always been the strong one.

As they walk back to Downton side by side, swaying here and there to avoid dips in the ground that woulnd't have bothered them ten years earlier, he lets himself dwell on how they both have aged… together yet alone.

Still a chance poor William could not have. William, playing the piano in the servant's hall, pursuing the affection of a girl in love with another man, William and his gentle soul, diligently trying to better himself… When he looks back at the road he covered he sees so much of himself in that boy gone too soon. As a cloud passes over their heads casting a shade on the gravel he tries to guess what could have been of himself had he been young in time of war…

Then she slips a cold hand in the crook of his elbow and glances up at him.

The road ahead is still full of dips and rises but her hand does make him steady, or at least braver in his steps. She casually chats about dinner arrangments and changing shifts to accomodate Anna's new condition. He listens as her scottish lilt betrays her composed excitement at soon having a new baby in the house.

When glancing back at the road taken he sees a straight path to Downton since they linked arms and he finds himself happier than most men.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the last of them... thanks for reading!


End file.
